GGPC17
Atarashī akuyaku ga hyōji sa re, aratana hikari mo! Sonbure to Kyua Fearī wa umarekawarimasu! (新しい悪役が表示され、新たな光も！ソンブレとキュアフェアリーは生まれ変わります！ A new villain appears, also a new light! Sombre and Cure Fairy is reborn!) Is the 17th episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 649th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Major Events *Hibana Ia transforms into Cure Fairy to the first time. *Cure Fairy performs Refrain Stellar to the first time. *Cure Fairy tell more about Dream Land. Summary The episode begins with releasing heal the despair of Momoko. Momoko asked what was going on and all of them embraced, Momoko asked what they had and Fight Cure said he had no time to explain and told her to turn. After Momoko become Cure Mushroom, they saw Ia walking around and Sonica asked what Ia was doing and Ia said she should do what she should have done a long time, Thunder understood at the time what she was doing differently other Cures, Ia told them to leave the front of it, Sonica was going to say something and Thunder shook his head and Sonica nodded. Was walked to Sombre he was just looking at her, was reached and a GamePact pink came to her hand, they wondered where it came from this GamePact, was kissed GamePact and said, "Please, give me power" and the GamePact began to shine, and the Ia transformation begins. Ia turned first into Cure Fairy. Sombre asked what she will do as it is not the first time it happens, Cure Mushroom, Fight and Sonica wondered how is not the first time this happens, Cure Fairy created a great light and made all the darkness disappear, but let the normal area again. Sombre made several Muchitsujos and they were all on top of her. Cure Fairy elbowed one Muchitsujo behind her, then punched one that was in front and then she turned creating a tornado and then kicked in two Muchitsujos, Fight said they would help and they all agreed. Fight and Sonica joined to end some other Muchitsujos and Cure Mushroom and Thunder joined too, Fight told Fairy go and Fairy agreed Sombre made a hand for Fairy who created light and hurt Sombre and he left her, Fairy used the wings them to fly to Sombre and fight him. Cure Fairy create the Fairy Wand to perform the attack Refrain Stellar to the first time. She almost purified Sombre but he resisted the attack and did Fairy fly away. They were running to see if Fairy is okay and Fairy said she was fine, Thunder said that now she would take up the fight, Fairy said she can not lose to the Lavender again, Mushroom asked what she was talking and she told the story of when she was Cure Fairy and fought alongside Ki and the other to Cures, when Lavender attacked Dream Land, the old Pretty Cures tried to purify Sombre and Daikirai, but did not get them, then tried to use the power of Star Form but do not help much, Daikirai Sombre and create a black sphere and launched in Cures and then in Dream Land in doing so, Dream Land lose all your peace and tranquility becoming a place of chaos and destruction with despair. Thunder who was fighting, had his leg held her making her upside down, Thunder ordered Sombre let her leave, Cure Fight said it is no wonder that Dream Land has become a place of despair. Fairy stood up and said to Thunder let her fight now, she used the wings to fly and go to Sombre. When she went to Sombre, she smiled and calmly asked why he did this, Sombre asked if it was a joke and Fairy nodded, Sombre threatened Fairy and Fairy said to him out of the shadows and purify his heart created a huge wave of light making the area is completely purified and the shadow of Sombre get smaller, she tried again using Refrain Stellar and this time, for more than Sombre resist, she could purifity it. Everything returned to normal, Fairy quietly landed on the ground and returned to be Hibana Ia. Mushroom, Fight, Sonica and Thunder returned to Momoko, Eri, Ayame and Ki. Eri hugged herself and said she was sorely missed herself, Ayame said she was as a Pretty Cure for a few hours, Eri said it was enough to miss a normal life, Ayame shook her head in disappointment signal. Osana and Tsuna rushed to them, Osana asked what happened and Ki said it was a long story, Ia asked if she could now join the group and they all smiled and said yes and they all hug. Characters *Cure Roseta (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida/Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari / Cure Thunder *Hibana Ia/Cure Fairy Mascots *Luma (did not say anything during the episode) Villans *Daikirai (said) *Sombre *Muchitsujo Others *Osana Hajime *Sawashiro Tsuna Trivia Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes